A New World
A New Land "Where am I...?" Delst had awoken, lying on soft grass. The smell of the earth and plants had caught his attention, his eyes snapping open as he sat bolt upright, looking around. "Where...what is this place?" The green grass rustled beneath him, as a small, white-textured dragon flew from above to greet him. ...Yes, it was a dragon. Of all things, this was the most surprising. "...You don't seem to be from here. Who are you?" That...thing...was suspicious; but of course, a dragon reaching plain sight was even more suspicious. Delst looked up at the creature with surprise. His mental state at the moment seemed not to include fear, in fact, he was merely surprised this thing had come down to talk to him. "That's strange....I don't remember gathering together seven large marbles..." He seemed to have missed what the dragon had asked, lost in his strange stupor. "This isn't any fiction, you idiot." The dragon reached out with its t-rex sized claw, attempting to dope slap him. "Now, who on earth are you?" His mullet made him look like somebody from thirty years ago. "I'm...actually not sure." Delst frowned, trying to wrack his brain, but all he could see was muddled blackness. "I can't remember everything...only some things..." He could remember...magic...and he knew this strange creature was a dragon, or at the very least something like it. However...he had no idea what his name was, or where he was from. 'I just...woke up here." "I see." The dragon shook its head, sighing. "This is awfully convienent. A human who came out of nowhere and claimed to have no memories...but remembers their magic. There's just so many enemy mages I don't give a damn anymore." "I'm not an enemy!" Delst insisted, affronted. "I don't intend to harm any living creature; in fact, I'm rather grateful that you haven't taken it upon yourself to devour me when you had the chance." Delst breathed a sigh of relief, only just know realising this dragon could have killed him. "It's...nice to wake up and have an amiable conversation partner." The man smiled up at the dragon, obviously sincere. The dragon paused momentarily, before relenting. "I see. Then we must find out your name and other details. I cannot put my finger- er, claw, on it, but something seems awfully different about you compared to the other humans." "I can't really compare." Delst smiled again but shrugged. "I don't remember any other humans, so I can't say." He ran his hand through his hair for a moment, sighing. "How do we go about finding who I am...or would it be best to forge a new identity with what I have?" The dragon used its superior mind to think about this. "Perhaps you should think up your own identity until you remember everything- or somebody tells you about your past life?" "Good point." Delst agreed. "I suppose for a name....why not...Yasuragi?" He suggested, throwing the name out there. "I think it sounds passable." "That means peace, hmm..." The dragon laughed slightly. "Ironic, yet meaningful. You humans are so destructive that the extinction of several races is on your hands. On the other hand, you yourself seem non-dangerous." Delst frowned. He wanted to see what these humans were about. "So what's your name?" He asked curiously. "It wouldn't do well to just call you "dragon", would it?" "My name...is Leviathan, the Deep Drive Dragon. And despite all appearances, I am certainly a female." The dragon, no, Leviathan responded curtly, though she retracted her constantly bared fangs. "It's nice to meet you then, Leviathan. If this isn't too presumptuous, would you consider travelling with me for awhile?" He looked up at the dragon with his strange eyes. "I wouldn't mind having a companion, I know nothing about this place after all." "Then I shall be your guide." A white light surrounded Leviathan's body, as a holo-screen composed of light was emitted from her body, "This shall help you find the way, even in the deepest darkness. Now, where do you wish to go? A place where you can rest, or to explore?" Delst frowned. This world, and the way she described it, it all seemed so horrible. "The way you speak of this world...which, just looking around, appears to be beautiful, something must have upset you." His curiosity was getting the better of him. "Why go anywhere just now? I want to know more, just from what you can tell me." "We have an entire world in front of us." White light expanded from her body, forming a map of the region- no, a map of the world. "You are a human, and you seem to be unaware of the demons of this world. Before you ask, there are no evil demons, but the humans are the true demons. Do you wish to see how badly your race has tainted this world, making it so stained in black? Maybe then, you'll see my solution. I will inform you of that once you see the follys of the world. ...No, I have something better. Do you see the most horrid abominations to grace this world, despair made manifest?" Delst raised an eyebrow. "While that certainly sounds...er....appealing..." He gave her a piercing look. "You avoided my question. I wouldn't mind if you refuse to answer, but you simply glossed over it." Leviathan dismissed him, "Some things are better left unsaid. It's a similar case to those baby seals which I fed on yesterday. ....Yes, some things are better left unsaid." She attempted to backtrack on her words, but to no avail. Delst definitely had a deep set frown at this; what could he say, he was curious. However, Leviathan was being kind, and if he pried, she might simply leave. "Alright, I apologise." He said quickly, and cast an eye at the map. "I suppose...travel. Why don't you show me more of these 'humans'?" Leviathan let out a deep sigh; and with a mighty flap of her wings whipped up a storm; all by accident- probably. "Very well. Hop on my back and we shall traverse the SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS." She coughed up for a brief moment. "I mean, I will show you what humanity is capable of, fleshbag." Delst obliged, clambering onto her back and sitting as comfortably as he could at the base of Leviathan's long neck. "Thank you, Leviathan. I am sure this will be an enlightening experience."